The Christmas Gift of Human Touch
by Cats070911
Summary: It appears this is my 150th story! Will Tommy and Barbara finally explore their true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply.

Well, it seems this is the 150th Cats story (a few more if you count some Sistersnorfl). I have written on average two chapters per week, or 4000 words, for the last 4.5 years, a figure that surprised me. I thought it would be a good time to pause and thank you, loyal readers, for following my stories, and to explain a bit of my rationale.

I started writing because at that time I needed an escape from some serious health issues and other real-life problems. I had stopped writing many years before but found I had missed it more than I thought. Once I started, I couldn't stop. Then, through comments and PMs, I discovered other people also needing the escape that Tommy and Barbara offered. Some were fighting poor health, some had family worries, others were lonely or depressed, and many just enjoyed five minutes every few days to escape somewhere. I get pleasure from knowing that my stories touch people whether it makes you laugh, wonder, try to guess the plot, get frustrated by a cliffhanger, and even occasionally cry with the characters. And most importantly, I have made some good friends through this site.

But do I ever seriously think Tommy and Barbara would get together? Probably not, but there were enough moments in the TV show, and chemistry between the actors, to believe it could have happened. I have enjoyed thinking of ways to make it so and helping to explore the characters as I saw them in the series and extend them in hopefully credible ways. I am aware that one or two of you - no, actually only one - would like Barbara to be stronger or reject Tommy because he wants to own her. I don't, and won't ever see them that way. I will never write a story where they don't love each other in some form. This is partly because the majority of us like a nice feel-good piece of escapism. Romance fits that bill because it gives us hope for a better world. Also, I believe Tommy does love her, he just had no reliable reference points for love in his youth and so often fails to understand what love should be. He is scared of losing her because she is the only person with whom he can truly be himself, and that comes out as possessiveness and selfishness. And the only way Barbara knows how to love someone is through loyalty. It is not a weakness for her to stay, it's just who she is. She understands him and knows he has flaws, big ones at times, but she also knows he needs her as much as she needs him. If she didn't need or love him, she could easily move on.

I don't know what the future holds or how many more storylines will come to me. If you had said then I would have thought of 150 ways to bring them together, I would have laughed, but they constantly plop into my head, sometimes at the most ridiculous moments. So who knows whether there will be another 150, 15 or 5? But I hope you continue to enjoy any that I write.

This one is a little out of season but never mind. Oh, and seeing so many have asked for an M rated story, I thought I would oblige...

* * *

Tommy was not in the mood for Christmas or the office party. He and Barbara had delayed their return from interviewing a suspect in Richmond for as long as they could without drawing undue attention. Now, after an hour, Tommy was looking for an excuse to leave.

"When can I escape?"

Tommy turned to Barbara and smiled. "Now, I think. I was just about to head off myself. Would you like me to drive you home?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that would be good but the traffic will be bad..."

He smiled. "I insist." A traffic jam in Barbara's company was much more appealing than a room full of cheap decorations, raucous music and drunken officers pretending they loved their job and their colleagues.

"Okay, great. I'll get my coat. I left it on a chair over there somewhere."

"Meet me by the door."

Tommy pushed his way through the crowded room that generally functioned as the Met's dining room. After being stopped by a few intoxicated officers wishing him a wonderful Christmas, he reached the door. Barbara was making her way down the opposite side. Winston was standing with Stuart. They were both grinning stupidly at him. He gave a quick wave, but instead of going away, they came towards him. Tommy groaned. He did not want frivolity. Barbara reached him first. "Ready?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Not so fast you too," Stuart called out as he pointed above them.

Tommy looked up to see that they were standing under a spray of mistletoe. He groaned. Barbara looked up and saw it too. He looked at her expecting her to push him out the door. Instead, she looked hurt. Her face betrayed nothing, but he could see it in her eyes. She had mistaken his groan and thought he hated the idea of kissing her. In reality, the opposite was true. He had dreamt a lot about doing that lately, but in private, not as part of some office prank.

They stared at each other. Barbara recovered first. "Let's go," she urged, placing her hand on his side as emphasis.

Tommy did not budge. Instead, he bent down to kiss her on her cheek. Whether she turned slightly, or whether his body disobeyed him, he would never know, but his lips landed softly on hers. He expected her to push him away. Barbara did not move. When he released a fraction of pressure, her lips followed him. She was kissing him back. Tommy wished the world could stand still so he could savour the feeling of peace that had replaced his anger and fears.

Neither of them moved until Stuart thumped him on the back. "Come up for air you two."

"Just giving you the show you wanted," Barbara said. "Now we're off. Merry Christmas."

Tommy followed Barbara outside. Had that just been show? Or had they just revealed their true feelings? He was unsure. Would Barbara kiss him to spite others? He doubted it, yet she seemed unaware that his feelings had changed, or at the least had become confused. He vowed to tell her tonight.

"I hope they enjoyed their show."

Tommy smiled. "I did."

"You would."

"Why?"

"Now everyone will think I am about to become another notch on your belt. Well, that won't happen. Ever."

"You would never be a notch on my belt. I respect you, Barbara. I..."

"Sir. Wait!"

Tommy wheeled around angrily. "What Winston?"

"The suspect... at Richmond. He's been found dead."

* * *

The night had ended with the arrest of the man's wife and details of the whole murder conspiracy. They had worked hard to tidy everything up before Christmas Day, but they still had paperwork. Tommy had decided to go into the office and finish most of it. He did not tell his sergeant because he knew she would insist on joining him, and he did not want to spoil her day. He had not fancied his family's company this year so had used the case as an excuse not to go to Cornwall. After ringing them at nine, he had grabbed his only concession to the season, a small Christmas cake, and walked to the office.

He had been working for about an hour when the sensor lights in the squad room came on. He opened his office door to find Barbara turning on her computer.

"Merry Christmas."

Barbara jumped. "Bloody hell. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would finish the paperwork on the case."

"Your car wasn't downstairs."

"I walked."

"Oh. Er, yeah, Merry Christmas."

Do you want to bring your laptop in here? We could work together. I have Christmas cake."

Barbara grinned at him. "Sure. I have pudding and custard that I was going to heat in the microwave."

"That covers morning tea and lunch. Then we could give ourselves a treat and have dinner somewhere."

"Not much open on Christmas Day."

"We'll find something."

She frowned then shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

* * *

Working together, the day and the reports went quickly. It was just after five when they finished. Tommy looked at his watch. "It's a bit early for dinner. Would you like to come back to my place for a drink first?"

Barbara hesitated then smiled. "Yeah. That sounds good. I caught the Tube, so I don't have my car."

"Well, we will have to walk then."

It took them twenty minutes to reach Belgravia. The wind had picked up, and sleet had made the footpaths so slippery that Barbara had stumbled and fallen a hundred metres from his house.

"Are you okay?" Tommy bent down and helped her to her feet.

Barbara felt her leg and back. "Yeah, just wounded pride."

Tommy laughed with her but gripped the back of her jeans under her coat. "We don't want you falling again," he said when she glared at him.

Safely inside his townhouse, they shed their coats. Tommy noticed her jeans were saturated at the back. "I can lend you some track pants while you dry your jeans if you'd like."

Barbara felt her thighs. "Yeah, ta. Don't want to stain the antique lounge."

Tommy bristled. "I was thinking of your comfort, not my furniture."

Barbara touched his sleeve. "I know. It was a joke."

"Come on then. Up to my bedroom."

Barbara stared at him before smiling. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Tommy felt his ears go red. "Sorry, that was indelicate."

Barbara grinned at him. "I don't know. It's the best offer I have had all year."

* * *

Tommy found some pants that had a drawstring and elastic cuffs. "You might look like a pirate, but you'll be warm and comfortable. I wait downstairs. Beer or spirits?"

"Something nice."

"I'll light a fire too."

Tommy smiled when Barbara came into the lounge in his oversized pants that drooped around her ankles. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks." Barbara walked over and stood by the fire.

Tommy handed her a dark drink. "Black Russian, a double."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I just thought we could have a nice evening here. I can cook pasta if that's enough for Christmas dinner, and we can watch a movie on TV."

Barbara smiled at him in a way that she rarely did, completely free of her inhibitions. "I'd like that."

"Well, you wait here and warm yourself. I'll put the pasta on."

Five minutes later, Barbara wandered into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I thought Cook might like some company."

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "I always like your company."

"Even when we argue?"

Tommy pursed his lips as if in thought. "Even when we argue."

They ended up eating the pasta in the kitchen while they talked about past Christmases and how they had grown to hate the day. "It might be different if I had children," Barbara said, "but without them, the day is just a nuisance."

Tommy stood and began to clear the dishes. "Well today was productive, and instead of being alone, we were together. I think that makes it pretty special."

"Yeah, it was." She gave him a sentimental smile.

Tommy leant over and kissed her. Half expecting her to pull away, he put his arm around her waist and held her close. Their lips seized each other in a series of exploratory soft kisses. When Barbara hesitated, Tommy let her go. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, you too."

"I'll stack the dishwasher. Why don't you find us something to watch?"

* * *

"Barbara?"

"Ah, sorry."

Tommy walked into his lounge and tilted his head as he watched his sergeant standing on one leg with her hands outstretched. He cocked one eyebrow then smiled. "I give in. What are you doing? And why are you doing it in my lounge room?"

Barbara did not move from her pose. "My Aikido strengthening practice."

"I see. You are doing this now because...?"

"You were in the kitchen."

He folded his arms and leant against the doorframe. "Do you use my lounge for this every time I go to the kitchen?"

Barbara lowered her leg back into the ground. "Not always."

Tommy smiled. "Well, don't let me stop you."

"I was trying to stretch my back. I hurt it when I fell."

He moved into the room. "Is it bruised?"

"I don't know. I'm not like that woman in The Exorcist. I can't spin my head around to see."

"I'm grateful you're not. Would you like me to look? I have some liniment upstairs if you would like me to rub some on."

"Um, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Tommy knew he had gone as red as her. "It will ease your soreness and minimise bruising."

Barbara hesitated. "Mmm..."


	2. Chapter 2

Remember: this is M, so no complaints if you decide to read on and it offends you.

* * *

Tommy held out his hand. "It will help, and I don't bite."

Barbara nodded but did not take his hand. "It is sore, but..."

Tommy stepped closer. "What are you afraid of, Barbara?"

She shrugged. "I feel like we've drifted into something dangerous."

"No. Maybe something beautiful, but not dangerous. Nothing will happen that you don't want, Barbara. I promise. I can rub some liniment in then we can come back down here and watch television. I'll drive you home later." He rubbed the back of her hand with his knuckles. "Or you can stay."

Barbara frowned. "With you?"

"I'd like that very much." Tommy grinned goofily and looked down. He was not sure he wanted to see her reaction. "But the spare room is made up if you'd feel more comfortable there. I... I want to know you're near me."

Barbara ran her fingertip over the back of his fingers. "I... don't want to go home."

He looked up. Barbara's face was red, and her breathing seemed rapid. This was a big step for both of them. He wanted to say that he loved her. Would that be too much? "Good. That's settled. Now let's take a look at that back."

* * *

Tommy walked one step behind Barbara as they went upstairs to his room. He walked straight to his ensuite to retrieve the liniment from his cupboard. He had expected Barbara to wait in his bedroom, but she followed him. His sergeant lifted her shirt and bent forward. Spreading her legs slightly, she braced herself with her hands on the vanity.

"Is this okay?"

Tommy looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. "Sure. There's better light in here."

He had not expected her skin to be beautiful. He had imagined freckles, and dry skin, not smooth alabaster blemished only by the beginnings of a purple circle on her left side that disappeared under the track pants. It was mesmerising.

"Are you going to rub that stuff in or just stare at it all night?"

He smiled. Staring seemed like a splendid idea. "There is a large bruise coming up. I will be gentle."

"I know." They held each other's gaze in the mirror and Tommy realised he was promising gentleness for more than just a back rub. Barbara needed to trust him enough to lower her most resistant barriers.

Tommy inhaled slowly to calm his nerves then splashed some of the liniment onto his hands and rubbed them vigorously to warm it. He lowered them slowly. Barbara gasped softly at his first touch. He looked up and watched her reflection. She had her eyes closed and a slight smile. "Too cold?"

"No. No, it's fine."

At first, Tommy avoided the bruising. He closed his eyes and let his hands explore her back in long, languid strokes. She wiggled slightly when his fingers caressed her sides, then let out a long, tremulous breath when his thumbs pressed their way up her spine. He pushed his hands higher under her shirt until his fingertips felt her bra strap. He was tempted to unclip it and continue to her shoulders, but that would traverse a line he was not sure Barbara was ready to cross. He poured more liniment on his hands then began to address the bruising.

"This might hurt a bit. Stop me if it's too sore."

"Argh." Barbara winced when he first caressed the area, rubbing his flat hand in wide circles.

Tommy stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't stop. It's not too painful."

"The bruise goes under your waistband. Can I lower your track pants a little?"

Barbara turned her head to look at him. Her eyes tried to hide it, but he could see her confusion and wariness. He had tried to keep his massage therapeutic, but had Barbara sensed his feelings? Did she think his question had ulterior motives? After studying his eyes, she nodded. Grabbing the sides of the pants, he lowered them an inch. The bruising continued, so he dared another inch, then a third. Tommy checked her face in the mirror. She looked calm with her eyes closed. He lowered them another half inch. He expected to find the top of her knickers and frowned when they were still not visible. Had she removed them too if they were wet?

The bruise had spread even lower. Tommy took a long, slow breath before reaching around her front and loosening the drawstring. Barbara looked down at his hands in the mirror while he watched her face. She closed her eyes again as he returned his hands to her back and pulled the waistband down another inch to the point where her backside began to curve out towards him. The hint of the dark crevice between her buttocks was too alluring to look at for long. He started massaging the area he could see. He endeavoured to keep to his purpose, but it felt far too sensual. He had often wondered what it would be like to caress her. He wanted to know the spots that made her laugh and the ones that aroused her. He allowed the tip of his fingers to brush over the top of the crevice, lingering slightly longer than was necessary. He had often dreamt of running his hands over her skin, eliciting excited appreciative sighs.

"Mmm."

Just like that one. Tommy opened his eyes. Had he really heard that? His hand was rubbing slow circles but had inadvertently slipped lower into her pants when he had lost concentration. He stopped. The heel of his palm was resting at the top of her rump and his fingers extended down over the delightful curve of her right buttock. He inhaled slowly. There were no knickers under there. Ignoring his sudden urge to pull her pants down and give her a gentle bite on the fleshiest part of her rump, he withdrew his hand and quickly pulled her pants back to the waist.

"That should help."

Barbara looked up. They stared at each other in the mirror. She gave him a wonderful, almost cheeky smile then turned to face him. "It did I'm sure. Thank you."

"My pleasure." His voice sounded half an octave higher than usual.

Barbara frowned, then her eyes moved down over his body. _No, don't look there, please._ He was uncomfortably aware that his reaction was inappropriate for a therapeutic backrub, but as her eyes surveyed him, it only grew stronger, straining against the confines of his jeans.

"Ah."

Tommy looked down. He could not bear to see her disappointment in him. "I'm sorry, Barbara."

"It's fine. I can hardly complain can I?"

He looked up and frowned. Did she mean she had enjoyed it? Or that it had aroused her too? Or that it was what she expected from a philandering ponce? "You enjoyed it?"

"Mmm. It's been a long time since anyone touched me like that. It felt... good."

"Too long then. Everyone needs the comfort of the touch of another human being."

Barbara frowned. "I'm not the type of person people want to touch, even with a barge pole. I lost that years ago."

Tommy smiled then stepped closer and put his hands on her hips. "Yes, you are. And I don't want a barge pole to do it. I..."

"I... I told you," she said talking over him. "I won't be a notch on your belt. I... can't be."

"I'm not talking about sex, Barbara. I'm talking about feeling connected to someone, knowing someone cares about you. Let me give that back to you."

Barbara shook her head. "I don't know if I can feel that any more."

Tommy was undaunted. "I miss it too, Barbara. I miss feeling arms around me, protecting me, loving me."

She frowned. "But you..."

"I what?"

"Have women to... love you."

He shook his head. "That was always shallow. No one has touched more than my arm since... I was lonely and a fool."

"Julia? I didn't know."

"It's not important. We are overthinking this."

Barbara nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"Isn't it enough just to feel that connection?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

Tommy decided to change tack. "We were so busy last week that I neglected to buy you anything for Christmas. Will you let me give you a back massage?"

Barbara went red. "As a Christmas present?" She shook her head slowly and chuckled. "Not the smoothest of lines, Tommy Lynley."

He stepped closer, not worrying that she would feel his attraction for her. "Say that again."

"What? Not the smoothest of lines?"

"No, Tommy. I like the way you say it."

Barbara looked down. "Tommy."

His heart leapt. He leant closer and when she looked up at him, he kissed her. It was brief, but she had returned the soft pressure of his lips. If he tried to kiss her more deeply, the way he desperately wanted to, she would think it was just a game to him. "And it's not a line. We both need to feel... connected." He had almost said loved, but that would frighten her. "Think of it as the Christmas gift of touch, for both of us."

She nodded. "Then I should do you too."

Tommy reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'd like that. Very much. I'll go to the kitchen and get some oil. Don't run away."

He raced downstairs and grabbed the sunflower oil from his pantry. It was hardly a romantic medium, but it would be better than liniment. When he returned, Barbara was standing by his bed. Her eyes were wide, and he could see her fear. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her, comfort her, kiss her. Knowing his sergeant that would be a mistake.

He held up the oil. "Who's first?"

"You."

Tommy was surprised but happy. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his undershirt. Barbara's eyes never left his as he unzipped his fly and stepped out of his jeans. Tommy lay down on the bed with his arms at his side and his face in the gap between two pillows. He took a deep breath when he felt Barbara climb on the bed and put her knees either side of his thighs.

"Mmmm." He shivered and whimpered when Barbara dribbled oil down his spine. She started tentatively with some broad circular strokes across his shoulders before gliding her hands the length of his back down to the top of his boxers then back to his neck. With the oil spread evenly, she began to use her thumbs on either side of his spine, digging in firmly but not painfully. He groaned as the tension started to melt away.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, on the contrary, it's relaxing. You're very good at this."

"I learnt how to do this at the Aikido dojo, but I haven't done it since."

"You haven't lost your skill." Tommy was momentarily jealous of whoever had received her earlier massages. Now it was him, and it was magnificent. She continued to unknot his muscles for nearly ten minutes. Every time she leant forward to rub his shoulders, her groin brushed his backside sending shivers of pure joy through him.

"Will the oil wash out of your sheets?"

Tommy took a second to process the question. "Who cares? They're old ones."

"Then roll over." Barbara lifted her weight from him.

He obeyed but was concerned that Barbara would be horrified that his erection was now at full strength. She ignored his tented boxers entirely as she knelt beside him and massaged his stomach. He watched her face. Her eyes were almost closed as her hands explored him. There was a faint smile on her lips. Reaching his chest, she straddled his thighs again, and when she began massaging his shoulders, she had to wriggle forward. Her shirt brushed his silk boxers and tickled. His balls tightened and began to ache.

"Your shirt... it's rubbing... oh, mmmm."

Barbara stopped and looked down. "Did you?"

"No!" Tommy tried to think of anything other than the smile she gave him. His cock was twitching. The tight silk was pressing against the tip. Barbara shifted her weight. He feared any movement would bring him completely undone. He glanced down to see a wet stain slowly spreading through the silk. This never happened, but this was Barbara touching him, and it was different. He had wanted this for so long. "I'm sorry, Barbara, if you move too much I will lose it."

She smiled again. "Don't be sorry."

Despite his warning, she raised her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. He clamped his hands on her waist to stop her moving, but the sight of her breasts trapped in a surprisingly low-cut black bra sent another surge of blood to his cock. "Barbara, I..."

"Shhh."

"But..."

She shook her head. He was studying her face, the way she was smiling, the way her eyes were wide as if discovering a new experience. He wanted her so badly. "Relax, Tommy. Don't try to fight it."

Did she want him to come? Now? He was so close to the brink that even the thought of it made his balls constrict sending two waves of spasms along his cock. He groaned and let his body relax onto the bed, and his head sink into the pillow. Her hand closed around him. His eyes shot open as his head jerked up. "Barbara..."

Her hand rustled the silk against him as she moved it slowly down his length. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. He closed his eyes as a gentle series of contractions started deep in his balls. Her hand moved away. "Ohh," he complained in frustration.

"Wait."

"I can't."

Barbara pulled the elastic on his boxers. He lifted himself so she could pull them over his bum and down his thighs. He watched her face, hoping she was not disappointed. He had always thought he was adequate, but he had never cared so much what his partner thought. "Is he... satisfactory?"

She shrugged, which alarmed him until she smiled. "I've never seen one before, not up close. Not on a live person."

Tommy frowned and propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you...?"

She shook her head. "No. It was a one-night thing. There were no preliminaries."

"I'm sorry. You deserve so much more."

Barbara reached behind her and undid her bra. She let it fall it off one shoulder then pulled it across her chest exposing two perfect breasts. He stared at them savouring their size and wishing he could gently suck on one of her rock-hard nipples. Watching her, he had forgotten about his cock until Barbara ran her fingernail up his shaft. He groaned. The twitching and contractions started again. The tip of his cock was glowing red hot and burning. Her hand closed around him again. Without the silk barrier, it felt more tender. She moved her fist up and down the shaft. He reached up and caught one of her breasts in his palm. He squeezed gently. She pushed his hand away. "Naughty boy. Your turn to touch comes next. This is my turn."

"Barbara, I can't hold it any longer," he warned her.

"I don't want you to." Barbara gripped him tightly. She leant down, kissed the very tip of his cock then ran her tongue around the head.

"Oh, gods of the universe!"

Tommy was in heaven. His balls began a series of rhythmic contractions. He could feel his juices forcing their way into his cock. His head rolled back, and he let out a long sigh. Barbara still had hold of him. It was slowing his orgasm down and building more and more pressure. Her mouth closed over him as her tongue slowly rotated around his glans, tickling and caressing in equal measure. He could feel fluid leaking and being lapped up. He was about to explode. "I love you!"

She moved her mouth away and loosened the pressure of her hand. His head was forced back into his pillow as his back arched. Wave after glorious wave of pleasure pulsated through him from his toes to his hair. Someone was crying out. It was him. A low guttural moan that crescendoed into a shout. "Oh, Barbara! Ohhhhh, oooooo oh." He came harder than ever before, spurt after wonderful spurt.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy opened his eyes to see her sitting on his thighs watching him. Her smile was broader than he had ever seen. He smiled back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Was it good?"

"Oh, yes. Couldn't you tell? It was far better than good. Come here." He reached his hand up. She took it and allowed him to pull her down into his arms. He could feel his stickiness on their skin, but he did not care, and Barbara seemed unfazed, but she was trembling, so he held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Should I ask where you learnt that?"

Barbara caressed his chest. "I read widely."

"More like wildly."

"I bought a book. Years ago. Just in case I ever... found someone I wanted to do that to. You sort of offered me my fantasy."

"And you satisfied one of mine. Let me love you, Barbara."

"Do you?"

"Yes, very much."

"I thought you just said that because..." She left her fear unsaid.

"Because that was the most incredibly intense orgasm I have ever had? No, that was a bonus. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you, but you stole my thunder. Let me show you. Let me convince you."

Tommy kissed her. This time he ran his tongue under her lips begging for entry to her mouth. Barbara's teeth parted fractionally. Tommy stroked her face and tried to wedge his tongue gently in between. Despite what had just happened, she was wary. He pulled away and caressed her face. "Don't be scared."

"I want to please you, Tommy."

He smiled. "Oh, I think we just proved how much you do. That should never be a fear."

She put her hand around his neck and pulled him closer. They kissed again with tentative, soft tugs at each other. Tommy ran his tongue over and under her lips. This time he did not try to rush her. Her mouth gradually opened to him. He proceeded slowly, just brushing the tip of her tongue, trying to coax it out to play. When he retreated, her tongue stayed pressed against his and followed him into his mouth. He dipped his underneath hers, encouraging her to explore. To his joy, she did. They continued to parry for several minutes, taking small breaks to breathe. Slowly they developed a rhythm that was natural and satisfying. They could easily have been lovers for years.

Tommy was acutely aware that they were heading towards a long slow session of lovemaking. As much as that appealed, Barbara had spoiled him, and he had promised her a massage, although he doubted he could match her effort.

He rolled her on her back. "I owe you your Christmas present."

"It's okay."

"I insist." Tommy sat up and gestured for her to roll over.

Grumbling, Barbara obeyed. Tommy found the oil on his bedside table, then decided against using it. He dragged his knuckles down her back then traced intricate patterns with his fingertips making sure that he barely touched her skin. Barbara cried out softly. It sounded as if he was achieving his aim of exciting her. As his hands focussed on her shoulders, he began to kiss the small of her back. Barbara shifted beneath him. He moved his hands to her sides holding her gently in place as he ran the tip of his tongue over the bumps of her spine. She sighed deeply as he worked his way towards her neck. As Barbara had, he was straddling her. He leant down, nudging his growing erection against the cloth covering the curve of her backside, letting her know where this could head. Barbara pressed back against him.

Tommy reached her neck. He traced kisses down her left collarbone then back again, across her neck, and over to her right shoulder. His tongue danced over her skin. He burrowed his face into the soft flesh at the base of her neck. Barbara writhed beneath him. He pressed his groin down allowing his erection to lie in the crevice of her bum while he gave her shoulder a firm but loving bite, rubbing her tense muscle between his teeth.

"Oh, hell!" Barbara gasped.

Tommy paused, alarmed that he had overstepped her boundaries. "I'm..."

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Tommy grinned as he nuzzled into the other side and repeated his bite. He slid his hands from her sides down under her body. Her stomach was soft and warm. Slowly he moved his hands up. Barbara sensed his intent and lifted slightly so that he could reach her breasts. Cupping then with his palms, he teased them by rolling then around in his hands. Barbara whimpered and pushed her tail back hard against him. At first touch, her nipples had been warm and semi-rigid, but soon they were hard and hot. He squeezed her breasts casually, not settling into any pattern of pressure or duration. They were full and heavy and rather fun toys. He was not necessarily a breast man, but with these, he could learn to be. He leant forward. "I could play with these all day."

"Hmm, sounds good," she replied breathlessly.

"But I need my hands."

He reluctantly pulled his hands free then sat back, sliding down her thighs until he was kneeling above her calves. He ran his hands from her knees up to her buttocks. He kneaded them briefly before finding the waistband of her track pants. "I don't think we need these any more, do you?"

Barbara gasped as he pulled them down in one swift movement. He knew she had expected him to peel them slowly. He had wanted to shock her, maybe excite her. The front was still trapped under her so that all he had exposed was the fullness of her buttocks. Earlier he had wanted to bite them, and now he did. First on the left, then on the right. Not hard enough to leave a mark but strong enough to hurt just a little. Barbara squirmed, pushing her groin down into the bed. Tommy reached around under her and dragged the front of her pants down over her hips. He then stood and tugged them completely off her legs. "Much better. You have a beautiful body, Barbara. Why did I never notice how sexy you are?"

She turned her face to him. "I'm not."

He bent down and kissed her. "Yes, you are. Now, about this Christmas present. I take it you want me to continue?"

"Mmm... yes. Yes! Yes!"

He tucked her knees together then began at her ankles and ran his thumbs over her calves. For three minutes, he massaged her legs below the knees before he moved to her thighs. He focussed on the back of them as he worked his way back towards those gorgeously firm buttocks. He stopped short of his goal as he debated how to proceed. His hands slid up over her bum then down over her sides. He reversed direction and tracked back to her knees. Three or four times he repeated it until he felt the tension in her legs ease. Holding her knees, he eased her legs apart.

Barbara tensed. "Oh, god."

"I won't hurt you, Barbara. One word and I will stop."

"No. I... like it."

Tommy moved his hands back up her legs letting his thumbs run up the inside of her thighs. Barbara let out a throaty groan. He ran them up and down several times before pausing to spread her legs wider. This time he could see glimpses of darker flesh at the apex. His cock twitched eagerly seeming to sense it's final destination. He ignored it. He had a lot to do before that would happen but he wanted Barbara to know he was keen. He knelt back over her and lowered the tip of his cock onto her back. He pulled it back slowly allowing it to bump over the crevice that separated her buttocks. She tensed. He paused, letting the weight of his engorged head fall into the junction of her thighs. He pushed down half an inch in a deliberately suggestive gesture.

"Oh, god. Yes."

He smiled. She wanted him. "No, not yet."

He knelt up and replaced his cock with his index finger. He pushed down. His finger slid easily. Barbara was slippery wet. This time it was Tommy who groaned. He pulled his finger out and lifted it to his face. It smelled divine. He put his finger in his mouth. "Mmm, you taste sublime."

Barbara raised her head and turned to look at him. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Back you go," he said softly. "I haven't finished my massage yet."

When he was sure Barbara was comfortable, he began to stroke the inside of her thighs. She moved her legs apart again. This time he could see her swollen lips glistening with that same wetness. He reached up and traced their outline. Barbara muttered something unintelligible into his pillow. Ensuring his finger did not delve into her folds, he slid it forward until he felt a soft mat of hair. He opened his hand and let all his fingers rummage in the delightfully thick forest. With his hand wedged between her and the bed, he moved so that the heel of his hand rested on her pubic mound. Simultaneously, he pushed his cock back into the warm cleft of her thighs. This time, the gap was wide enough for it to slide all the way forward. His head separated her lips, but he was careful not let his cock slide between them. Not yet.

As he hoped, Barbara thrust her pelvis forward against his hand. Her clitoris was compressed and as he rocked his hand back and forth, she let out a low growl. She pushed back against him, twisting as if trying to force his cock inside her. He used more of his body weight to push her forward again. This time his cock slid between her folds. She was hot and saturated. He was so hard it was almost painful. It took immense self control not to enter her. Instead he rubbed the tip of his cock back and forth over her opening as she thrust her hips against his hand.

"Oh, Tommy, please... don't tease me."

"I'm not going in there until you come."

She bucked against his hand. "I can't."

"Good, I don't want you to come yet."

Tommy pulled his cock free. With his hand still in front, he put the other on her back and pulled her up so that she was kneeling. She was low to the bed because her legs were still splayed. "Stay there. Don't move." He stood and moved behind her then knelt up on the bed.

"Tommy?"

"Patience, my love. Patience."

He knew what she thought he was about to do. He was tempted. Instead he pushed two fingers into her wetness. He slid them forward until he found her small hard nub. He explored how she reacted to his touch. Did she prefer soft strokes, hard vigorous movements or a circular pattern? It was hard tell as every touch made her moan with mounting joy. He was careful to ease back every time she seemed to approach a climax. He was not willing to let that happen this way, but he sensed he needed to hurry or she might come anyway. He moved his fingers away.

"No! Tommy, please, this is agony."

He knelt over her so that his balls banged against her lips. He moved away the swung his balls back against her. His cock rested between her buttocks. "Is it? I can stop."

"No! Don't you dare."

He rubbed his balls against her. Although his shaft was wedged, it was still wet enough to slide back and forth across her anus. He had not intended that, but when Barbara lifted her head and began to yowl, he was happy. Tommy kissed her back. "You are going to come so hard, my love. Harder than you ever have before."

He hoped that was true. It had been for him. He held his cock firmly and pressed it against her entrance. She groaned, and before he could stop her, she thrust back. The very top of his cock slid inside her tight, wet pussy. One small thrust and he would be inside her. He hesitated, then as she pushed back forcing almost all of his knob inside her, he withdrew.

"Mmm, you are eager."

"I've waited so long, Tommy. Please..."

"Then you can wait a little longer."

She grumbled until he inserted his finger. Her walls clamped around it, and she sighed. His balls tightened, and his cock throbbed jealously. He ran his fingertip around, quickly exploring the place his cock wanted to call home. He bumped against the hard protrusion of her womb. It was just out of reach to stroke with his finger, but he would ensure his cock caressed it later.

Tommy removed his finger. "Stay there. Stay still. I'm going to make you come, Barbara. Would you like that?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

Tommy lay down and rolled into his back. He slid up between her thighs. His hands reached up and found her dangling breasts. He rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Mmmmm. Oh, god..." Barbara pushed her hips forward until her thighs rested on his shoulders. Tommy pressed his face into her wetness. His tongue sought its target. He wriggled to get a better angle. Barbara jumped. "Ohh, Tommy!"

He pointed his tongue then used it to circle, brushing her clit only every few twirls. Barbara's breathing became heavy. She gripped the bedclothes near his head and pushed her groin against his face. Tommy flattened his tongue and held it against her clit. She continued to rock back and forth. She did not seem to notice when he abandoned her breasts and placed his hands on her buttocks with his fingers resting on her folds. Her juices flowed freely making her silky and slippery. He sensed she was in the brink, so began to rub her clit with the tip of his tongue. As she arched her back, he pushed his finger back inside her.

"Holy..."

"That's it, Barbara. Give in to it. Let me share it."

"Aarrrgghhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhh, arrrrghhhh." Her muscles gripped his finger like a vice as her body went stiff. He flicked his tongue rapidly until she stopped crying out.

When she began to relax, Tommy began to twist his tongue around her clit again. Barbara grunted in surprise, but after several seconds, she ground her pelvis into his face and swore loudly as she came for the second time.

" I love you, Tommy."

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy kissed her then released her and let her roll onto her back. She was panting, her mouth open and her tongue lolling at the edge like a dog after a hard chase. Her exhaustion, and look of sheer wonder and elation made him feel the happiest he had been in years. He had wanted to please her physically, but more importantly, he wanted her to feel loved.

He was not sure if she would want to kiss him, so he knelt up and caressed her stomach to let her get her breath. White hard scars were reminders of the day he almost lost her. He shivered. Tommy bent down and kissed each of them, then worked his way up until his mouth closed over her left nipple. It hardened as he suckled.

He had almost forgotten about his cock until Barbara's hand stroked it. Tommy was not in danger of losing control this time, so he enjoyed her ministrations while he continued to nip and suck on each of her nipples in turn.

"Tommy?"

He looked up and smiled. "Mmm?"

She took a deep breath. "I do love you. I think I always have. Well," she said giving him a cheeky smile, "most of the time."

Tommy grinned then nodded. "I love you most of the time too. I think we both knew, didn't we? We were just too scared to say it."

"There's something else I want to tell you." Barbara's fingers moved down his shaft until she reached his balls. She rolled them gently in her palm. "You have a majestic cock."

Tommy laughed. "Majestic? Thank you." He reached over and ran his finger through her fur. "And you have the most exquisite pussy."

"Tommy!"

He frowned. "What?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say something so... un-Eton."

"Un-Eton?" He laughed as he snuggled closer. "You have obviously never lived in an all-boys boarding school. But I apologise, you have the most exquisite genitalia." To emphasise his point, he bent down and nuzzled his face into it.

Barbara laughed. "I see your point."

He looked up. "Do you want to feel my point?"

She raised her eyebrows then bit her lip. "Mmm. Yes, please."

Tommy knelt up and rubbed his cock across her stomach. Barbara's reaction to their dirty talk and her attention to his balls had made him go hard. He wanted to be buried deep inside her. "I think it's time Cock and Pussy are formally introduced."

Barbara grinned at him then stretched out and subtly widened her legs. "Yes, it is."

Tommy sat up. "I should have condoms somewhere in my drawer."

"I hope not." Tommy turned to look at her. Barbara shook her head. "I want to feel you inside me, Tommy, not latex."

His cock twitched in anticipation, but he frowned. "That would feel so much better for both of us, but are you sure?"

Barbara nodded. "Yes, more than anything. The Christmas gift of human touch remember."

If Barbara was certain, Tommy would not object. He was happy to live with any consequences. He had already decided to propose at New Year and marry her as soon as they could. Children would be welcome, and if he inseminated her tonight, he would be ecstatic. It appealed to his ego, but it would also be the closest possible connection to her. He gave her one of his most loving smiles.

Barbara invited him by opening her legs wide. Tommy was not going to rush. He sat back and looked at her. "Yes. Beautiful. I want to be buried in there forever."

"Then hurry up."

Tommy laughed. "You are impatient. Didn't I satisfy you sufficiently?"

"Yes, but... I want to feel you inside me, Tommy."

He swallowed hard. "Me too."

She looked at him as if she wanted to eat him. "I want to know what it feels like when you pump your..." Tommy bent over and kissed her, fearing that she would find out quicker than he wanted if kept talking like that.

Supporting himself weight on his arms as he kissed her, he rubbed his knob in her forest before gliding in between her lips. He slid his cock up and down vibrating her clit until she began to buck her hips in a slow cadence. He let his knob nestle into her entrance, pushing it just far enough to stretch her, so she knew he was there then leant up to look at her face.

"Oooo, yeah, Tommy." Barbara put her hands on his bum and tried to pull him into her.

He resisted and reached down between their groins to caress her. Her expression told him that she would not need much convincing to come again. "Not yet. I want to watch your face as you come. I want to see the joy I give you."

Barbara looked shocked, then she smiled. One stronger thrust caught him by surprise, and his knob slipped past her narrow entrance. Now it was his turn to groan. This time he did not take it out, but he braced himself to stop her forcing him deeper.

"I want you inside when I do."

"I will be, I promise." He stopped moving his hand and bent down to kiss her. As her tongue invaded his mouth, she wriggled so that his cock slid further inside. He pulled it back so that only the head was inside her. "Not yet, greedy one."

Tommy knelt up slightly keeping his cock nestled firmly inside but giving his hand room to move. He rubbed his fingers back and forth, rapidly and with more pressure than before as he tried to judge the line between her pleasure and pain. Barbara closed her eyes. Her breathing was rapid. Each exhalation was a satisfied sigh. Her pussy rippled around his knob. He edged in slowly, savouring the way her muscles welcomed him. His hand was still focussing on her clit.

Barbara let out a low growl. "Oh yes, Tommy. All of you."

His knob touched her womb, making her groan and buck against him. He rocked his hips back and forth, each time letting the tip of his cock nestle gently against it. His hand was tiring, but he kept going, knowing she was close. Her hands gripped his bum as she tried to force him deeper. The ripples around his cock turned into strong, clamping pulses.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes! Oh, Tommy, yes."

His fingers worked overtime. Barbara began to arch. He removed his hand, drew back to the entrance then slowly pushed himself all the way home. His knob nestled into the end of her vagina, trapped in place by her womb. "Oh, Barbara."

"Oooohhh."

He lowered his groin so that the base of his cock continued the work of his hand. He rolled his hips to stimulate her. "Come for me, Barbara. Let me feel how much you love me."

Barbara arched against him. Her muscles strangled his cock like no other woman ever had. He did not move as he watched her face. Her eyes rolled back before her lids closed over them. Her nails dug into his buttocks. Then her head went back, and she let out a deafening, primal howl. She collapsed back in the bed. Her eyes were closed, but her smile said everything.

"I love you, Barbara."

She opened her eyes. "I thought I was going to pass out."

He laughed softly at her surprise. "So did I."

"Did you come?" she asked in alarm. "Did I miss it?"

"No, not yet." He pushed his cock against her. "I was too busy enjoying watching you."

"But... together?"

"I want you to watch me." She nodded. Tommy withdrew completely and knelt up.

"Tommy?" She looked confused.

He crawled across the large bed and stacked the pillows against the bed head. Then he flipped over and sat with his back against the pillows. "Come up here."

"But you were about to..."

"I still am," he assured her. "But I want you to control it. Make me come when you want me to."

"I... I don't know how..."

"Oh, I think you do." Tommy grabbed his cock and began to stroke it, returning it to full strength. "I want you on top of this."

Barbara nodded slowly as if suddenly understanding. She shuffled over on her knees then straddled his thighs. They kissed, deeply and hungrily. Barbara shimmied closer until his erection was sandwiched between their groins. When she knelt up higher, Tommy used his hand to push his cock down and guide it between her thighs. He supported her weight as she lowered herself over his knob.

"Mmm, that's it. I love being in there."

Unhurriedly, Barbara sat back, taking his full length deep inside her. Their eyes never left the other's. She watched for his reaction. He leant forward and kissed her again. Their tongues glided in and out of each other's mouths to the same beat she slid up and down his cock. She was hot and dripping wet. Her juices began to coat his thighs as her bum slapped down onto them.

"This is heaven," he said, feeling his balls swelling in readiness.

"Mmm, it is. It is."

Her movements seemed random, almost experimental. She did not take him all the way in each time, but when she did it felt tight, as if nothing had ever been that deep before. She withdrew until he was resting at her opening. Tommy groaned and bucked, hinting that he wanted to be inside her again - deep inside.

"Not yet."

She was playing him at his own game. In a series of short, sharp movements she tormented his knob by letting him in then withdrawing before letting him enter again.

"Oh, Barbara. You're a wicked, wicked woman, and I love it."

He moved his hands up her back to her shoulders and tried to force her down as he lifted his hips. She groaned and tilted her face towards the ceiling as she took all of him in. As he bumped across her womb, Tommy silently asked it to open to him. When he kissed her exposed neck, Barbara whimpered. He felt his balls start to tighten. He counted to twenty to delay it. Despite saying he wanted her to control everything, he wanted her to come again with him.

"Oh, god, Tommy."

"Do you want to come, Barbara?"

"Mmm, yeah." She withdrew halfway and plunged back down stretching her tightening walls with his growing cock. He was so close now, but he was determined to hang on. "But, you..."

He could feel the start of his orgasm. His cock swelled beyond normal, pulling the skin almost painfully tight. "Let go, my love. Come all over me so I can fill you."

She looked at him and smiled. Her eyes never left him as she rammed herself down one last time. Her muscles pulled him deeper in a series of powerful contractions. Barbara rocked back and whimpered then yelled, "oh, hell, Tommy... oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhoooooooooo."

He had not consciously delayed his climax, but he had wanted to see her face as it contorted in pleasure. As she began to relax, he felt the unstoppable force of his orgasm begin. He kept his eyes open although they lost some focus. "I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Tommy."

Barbara lifted herself just enough for him to bump over her womb. He responded by bucking his hips twice. She smiled as his knob hammered into the end of her vagina. She lifted slightly, and his cock quivered as he came. And came. And when he thought it was over, one last surge made him cry out. "Ooooohhhh, oh good... ohhh Bar-ba-ra! Merry Christmas!"

They continued to stare at each other with stupid grins until she leant forward and kissed him. Slowly his cock shrank. He rolled them on their sides. "I think we are going to make quite a mess."

"Are you bragging?"

"No, but..."

Barbara laughed reached over him. She handed him her shirt. "Use this."

"I want to stay in there," he complained, but they were already sliding apart.

"You can come back. Any time."

"Good to know." Tommy grinned as he wedged the shirt between her legs and used the end to wipe himself.

She nestled into his side as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't have the words. Thank you, Tommy."

"You don't have to thank me. They seemed to get on well together. I'm glad we introduced them."

Barbara chuckled. "Not just the sex. That was unbelievable. I never knew it could be like that."

"Neither did I." He saw her frown. "Seriously. That was incredible."

"Thank you for... the connection. I have been hiding away for too long."

"You don't have to hide with me, Barbara. Neither of us does." She nodded. "I want you to stay."

"Well, I'm not going home now. It must be nearly midnight."

Tommy checked his watch. "Just after ten, but I meant I want you to stay forever. I never want to wake up without you in my bed."

She stroked his cheek. "That might be hard to explain when we go away on cases."

"Not if we quit."

Her eyes went wide. Tommy hoped he had not frightened her. "What are you asking?"

He stroked her face. "We have to think about our future. You don't have to decide tonight or tomorrow. I just want you to understand how I feel. Where I want this to go."

Barbara nodded. "I do. I want that too."

Tommy grinned so hard his cheek began to cramp. "Well then, we should get some sleep because I also want to make love with you again as soon as we have recovered."

* * *

Tommy woke when Barbara rolled on her back. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly two o'clock. She pulled the shirt away and threw it on the floor. Tommy reached over and replaced it with his hand. Barbara murmured her approval as his fingers began to explore. The twinge in his cock told him that he had recovered sufficiently to be able to pleasure her. He rolled closer, and as he slipped his finger inside her, he whispered in her ear exactly what he intended to do. "Would you like me to do that, Barbara?"

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide, She smiled as she squirmed beneath his hand. "Mmmm. Yes! Hell yes."

* * *

Thanks for your reviews. I hope those chapters satisfied those readers who kept asking for an M-rated story. Now I might return to a crime...


End file.
